


Potter, Potter.

by Padfootalltheway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Dramione Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Hinny fluff, James Potter - Freeform, Romione fluff, The Golden Trio, The Marauders - Freeform, The Silver Trio - Freeform, and HP, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootalltheway/pseuds/Padfootalltheway
Summary: a poem about our beloved HP Characters, their intro and their habits and stuff...with a bit of humor and Rhyme.
Relationships: Fred/George, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry/Ron/Hermione, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, moony/padfoot/wormtail/prongs, nevill/luna/ginny
Kudos: 16





	Potter, Potter.

Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts  
And gets a dementor as a boggart.  
he rides a broomstick but couldn't ride the flying car,  
His mother’s sacrifice is embedded in his scar,  
Draco is dark, Harry knows it in his heart  
Draco was a Blondie and forced into doing dangerous tasks,  
That his father would force but he came out at last,  
Ron got food and chess mastery but  
Hermione knows the art ! because she is smart.  
Snape got a crooked nose but ain't he got a heart!  
But over the time we all shall know that ALWAYS was his card,  
Dumbledore was very old, Mc Gognall can be a cat,  
Beginning of the term songs are made by, the funny sorting hat  
Fred and George are those red-haired funny twinning lads,  
And Peter Pettigrew was actually Ronald Weasley's Rat!  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were smart brats  
Lily was their jam and she was a smarty pant,  
Lupin was smart and shy, his inner Patronus would come out in the shrieking shack,  
And how can we forget that he loved the chocolate snack  
Sirius hated to be a black, and hid a lot inside himself,  
and was the nasty master of the sneaky house-elf,  
James was the best seeker ever,  
But made a fool of himself when Lily was near.  
Theses were the marauders and nothing changes that,  
Their tales are something still the walls of Hogwarts chant,  
Luna Lovegood was the creep, that everybody loves  
She has pale yellow hair, fancy glasses, and girly pink gloves  
Ginny was a smart nugget and she knew it,  
She had a crush on Harry and secretly even he did,  
She beat the quaffle while harry chased the snitch,  
In the movie she was bored but in the book, she was lit,  
Nevill Longbottom just needed a chance to prove himself,  
You need just as much courage to stand up to your friends,  
Dumbledore’s army rises and the smoke turns red,  
But the only problem is that you forgot what you forget,  
He gathered all his strength and his parents he avenged,  
It ain't john green so u don't gotta die at the end,  
Hagrid was the legend who said, you are a wizard harry,  
He can be as mysterious as he can be hairy,  
He liked to pet dragons from little dirty shells,  
He advised to follow the spiders, may it be to hell,  
Dobby got saved when Harry gave him a Sock,  
Which left Lucius Malfoy in total shock  
Harry got saved by his mother’s love thrice,  
Darkness can be gone if you turn on the light,  
The burrow was a home to harry and he felt safe,  
But snape never forgot to throw a little shade,  
Harry Potter fandom has been our favorite so far,  
and no one can deny that the best is Wolfstar.  
The Harry Potter world grows wide  
And in the end, a lot of our favorite characters died.  
But they will stay in our hearts forever,  
Cause they are with us ever.

by My crazy loving friend - MARY and ME (cuz we both love HP) :)


End file.
